


Happy Birthday Ashley

by boom_butterfly_effect



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Some of them better than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: It's Ashley's 21st birthday! One she won't soon forget thanks to Josh and Chris' antics.





	Happy Birthday Ashley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles/gifts).



> Happy 17th Belle! Hope you enjoy!

_ November 2nd, 2018 _

 

Ashley woke up that morning beside Chris in their apartment. She just laid there taking in his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He looked very uncomfortable, the more she thought about it. His glasses were pushed up on his forehead, his arms were bent in ways that didn’t seem comfortable in the least and he was drooling. He was adorable nonetheless. She couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to have such a great guy in her life. She was sure she looked a wreck too with her hair disheveled and sleep in the corners of her eyes.

As Chris stirred awake, he smiled over at Ashley, “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Ashley smiled, running her hand through Chris’ hair and kissing him,”Thanks. I hope you have a great day today,”

The two of them just laid there in each other’s arms for a while, “Waking up beside you has already made it the best day ever. I can’t believe I ever lived without moments like this.”

Suddenly, Ashley’s phone rang. It was Josh. She put it on speaker phone and laid it on the bed.

“SUP SLUT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Josh yelled into the phone.

Ashley laughed, “Hey asshole, thanks.”

“What shenanigans do you two lovebirds have planned for today?”

Ashley looked over at Chris, “I don’t know, what are we doing today?”

Chris smirked, “Whatever you want.”

“Oh really now?” Ashley smiled back at him, biting her lip.

Chris leaned in, raising an eyebrow, and softly kissed her lips. Ashley made a soft moaning noise in response.

“Guys……. Stop eye-fucking and answer my question,” Josh said over the phone.

Chris rolled his eyes, for he hated the vulgar term for sex outside of the sex context. Hell, he had issues saying “sex” sometimes. But it was Josh and he cursed like a sailor so there was no surprise there.

Ashley thought for a second, “I’d like to have a drink. A legal one. Like at a bar,” she looked at Chris grinning.

“As you wish,” Chris said very cheesily. 

Chris and Josh were almost 2 full years older than Ashley so they had been going out drinking without her for a while now so they knew exactly where the best places were. And the safest, at that.

“Then it’s settled. Ashley, get your body ready,” Josh joked.

Josh then proceeded to hang up on them. Chris and Ashley got out of bed. Chris went out to the kitchen to make breakfast and Ashley started to get ready for the day. She got in the shower and when she got out, she walked out in a towel with velcro at the top to find Chris making pancakes, Ashley’s favorite. She sat down at the table, still dripping from her shower.

“Thanks so much Chris. You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that, right?” She said as Chris walked over to the table and sat the plate of pancakes on the table in front of her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“I know right? You don’t deserve me, honestly.”

Chris sat down across from her with his own pile of food, while Ashley stuffed her mouth full. 

“Those were delicious, boo. I ate four.”

Ashley got up and walked toward the room to get dressed, but as she walked past Chris, he grabbed her towel and yanked it off of her. 

Her instinct was to cover herself but when she looked back and saw the look on Chris’ face, she raised her eyebrows, “Oh! So that’s how it’s gonna be.”

She smirked and just continued to walk into the bedroom, pausing at the door frame to turn back and see if he was coming. To her surprise, he was right behind her. When she turned around, he leaned down and kissed her, pushing her back into the room and onto the bed. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his growth on her heat. She was expecting a quick fuck and then they’d get ready for the day, but she could tell by the way Chris was kissing her neck and grabbing her tits that this was about to be a passionate, hard, fucking. 

As Ashley moaned from pleasure, Chris moved his body downward and began to flick his tongue on her clit. She gasped and he smirked and continued to do that as he slid a two fingers into the heart of her her femininity. He spent a minute pumping his fingers in and out of her and then rubbing her clit with his other hand. 

She bit her lip and arched her back, “Oh Chris,” she moaned.

He eventually stopped and started to kiss up her body, stopping to suck on her nipple, while grabbing her other breast. 

Ashley’s eyes closed as she moaned, “OH GOD, FUCK ME.”

“Beg more. I want to know  _ how much _ you want to fuck me,” Chris said, teasing her as he took off his shirt slowly.

“CHRISTOPHER!” She yelled, “I. WANT. YOUR. COCK. HOW. MUCH. MORE. CAN. I. BEG?”

He laughed slipping off his red and black flannel pants to reveal he wasn’t wearing underwear, “If you want.”

She took a minute while he stood there naked, admiring his slightly chubby physique. Then he lowered himself on top of her and slowly entered her core, moaning lowly himself.

“Ahhh fuck that feels so good,” Ashley said, moaning her words.

He picked up his pace, slowing down every once in a while to kiss Ashley’s neck or lips. Chris bit her lip which only made her moan louder, she  _ loved _ when he bit her, whether it was her neck, her bottom lip, or her nipples even. 

It was around that time that he bit her lip that Ashley started gasping, which was a sign that she was close to orgasming. 

After another couple seconds she did, letting out a breathy moan, “CHRISSSSSSS”

Chris always gets more turned on by Ashley finishing so he sped up his pumping into her and eventually he pulled out and came on Ashley’s chest, “Aw fuck Ashley, you’re amazing, you know that?”

“Guess I gotta take another shower,” she laughed, still out of breath from the ordeal.

Ashley took another shower and then walked into the bedroom and begun to get dressed. She picked out her favorite t-shirt which was a v-necked maroon shirt and it read “Save me from myself” on the left boob. It was a song reference to a Bring Me The Horizon song and it was super comfy so she wore it a lot. On top of that she opted for a classic black zip-up hoodie with white strings and black skinny jeans. For shoes she picked a classic, black Vans. She wanted to feel comfortable and confident on her birthday and this was something that made her feel both. 

Chris came in as she was tying up her shoes and and stood in the doorway, smiling at her, “You never cease to amaze me in two things. How beautiful you are, and how fast you get dressed!”

Chris went and threw on a black t-shirt and a flannel and some jeans and Vans as well while Ashley went and brushed her hair and teeth. Chris followed suit and they bundled up and headed out to meet up with Josh.

“COCHISE AND THE BIRTHDAY WHORE HERSELF!” Josh yelled as they entered the mall, loud enough that others turned to look at who was causing a ruckus.

“Josh,” Ashley said, teeth gritted and in a mom-esque voice, “Not. Now.”

“Oh cool it, Ash, and get your ass over here and give your second favorite guy in the world a hug,” Josh laughed, blowing off Ashley’s clear annoyance. 

Ashley begrudgingly gave him a hug. Chris and Ashley walked alongside Josh as they wandered through the mall. 

“You’re like an hour late, what the fuck happened,” Josh said, looking at them like he knew exactly what happened but he wanted to hear them say it. 

“Um…. Nothing?” Ashley giggled, hiding the hickey that Chris had just given her.

Chris wanted to change the topic, “Let’s just get to shopping, okay?”

Both boys agreed to buy Ashley two presents. One they thought she should have, and one that she actually picked out. 

Their first stop was GameStop. Ashley walked inside and inspected games for a while before picking up a game called “Detroit: Become Human”.

“Chris, I think you’ll like this one too,” Ashley said as he paid for the game. 

He nodded as he paid and then Ashley grabbed their hands and pulled them down to Journey’s where she picked out black Vans, size 6, just like the ones she just had on but brand new. Josh paid for those. She slipped them on and threw her old ones in the trash after they walked out of the store.

When it came to the personal gifts, the boys ran off to their respective stores and then they met back at the food court. First Ashley opened Chris’ bag.

“I mean, I think you’ll like it, maybe a little,” Chris said bashfully.

Ashley looked in the bag and pulled out a pair of Ravenclaw pajama pants, “CHRIS! Thank you!” 

She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Josh’s bag. She was slightly scared since the bag was from Spencer’s, a well known sex toy/gag gift store.

She peeked her head in and chuckled, “Oh god…”

She pulled out the lace bodysuit that was completely see-through. 

Chris’ face went sheet white and then bright red. Ashley smirked at Chris and then went back to laughing. 

Soon it started to get late so they decided to head to the bar. When they got there, Ashley made the realization she knew absolutely nothing about drinking other than the basics like vodka, beer, etc. 

“I’ll have a rum and coke,” Chris said looking at Josh waiting for him to order.

“I’ll take a straight whiskey.”

“Um, guys, I don’t know what to order,” Ashley admitted, “I don’t even know the brands of like vodka or whiskey.”

Josh signaled for the bartender to lean in and he whispered in his ear her order.

When he brought out all the drinks, Ashley just stared at the red beverage in front of her, “What is this?”

“The ‘Red-headed slut’ for my red-headed slut!” Josh cheered.

Chris’ eyes widened, “ _ Your _ red-headed….Excuse you,  _ what _ ?”

Ashley rolled her eyes and threw the shot back and looked at Josh and said, “Give me a real drink this time.”

“Bartender! Long island iced tea for the lady.”

She looked at some of the drinks on the list in front of her and was repulsed by the names like “sex on the beach” and other vulgar names such as that.

After a few drinks a piece, Chris announced, “Ashley, I have one more present for you.”

“Let’s go then,” Ashley said, slurring her words slightly.

The three of them paid their tab and got up and stumbled outside, laughing all the while. They made their way down the street to where Chris had made his present.

“How far  _ is _ this thing, Chris?” Josh complained after exactly thirty seconds.

Chris rolled his eyes, ”We’re almost there, I think.”

Ashley playfully hit Chris arm, perhaps a bit too hard, “Christopher! Do you not know where we’re going?”

“Ow! And yes, I just am having trouble remember how much further.”

Finally, they came upon a wall on a business that was empty and for sale.

“Ah, here we are.”

“An abandoned building. Great present Chris,” Josh joked.

“Look over here idiot,” he pointed to the alleyway beside the building.

Spray painted on the wall was a mural of many things. As Josh stumbled over, he tripped over the spray can that was laying on the ground and it busted open, making a loud hissing noise. Josh to stop it as Chris and Ashley looked at the graffiti on the wall.

At first, it showed a picture of Chris and Ashley, in Chris’s unique art style, standing holding textbooks with a pile of vomit on the Ashley’s shoes, representing the time that Chris worked up the courage to ask Ashley to be study partners and then proceeded to throw up all over her shoes, earning him the nickname “puke boy” for a solid two years.

The second picture was of Ashley sitting in a booth playing peek-a-boo with a menu, sitting in a movie theater chair to represent their first date where they went to a restaurant and shared a kid’s meal and then proceeded to get chewed out by the manager and asked to leave.

The next picture was of Ashley and Chris carrying a massive box to represent when they finally took their relationship to the next level and moved in together. Which was a big thing because they had decided to take things slow. It had taken them a year and a half of their three year relationship to move in together.

“Aw Chris, that’s so beautiful, thank you.”

Mockingly, Josh repeated Ashley before saying, “You guys already had your birthday sex, cut it with the tension, what are you gonna do, do it against the wall?”

“What tension? We’re just talking” Chris said obviously very defensive.

“Not everything is about sex, Josh,” Ashley said, coming to Chris’ rescue.

Josh just pouted, stumbled away carrying his hissing spray can, and sat down on the curb. Ashley and Chris winked at each other, trying to stifle a laugh.

Next thing they know there’s a car pulling up beside them, they assumed it was their Uber, but then a cop got out.

“Well, what do we have here?” The female cop questioned as they were obviously involved in the mural that was on the wall, due to their faces being plastered up there, “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Ashley threw up from nerves and the pure level of alcohol intake she had partaken. Wiping her mouth off, she said, “Make what harder than it has to be?”

“Public intoxication,” she pointed at Josh.

“Vandalization,” she pointed at Chris.

“And trespassing,” she pointed at Ashley, “You’re all under arrest. Please, just get in the car.”

Ashley and Chris sighed, realizing they had messed up, and grabbed Josh by the arm and the 3 of them loaded into the back of the cop car. The cop took them down to the station where they were put in a holding cell for the night.

“I’m sorry this birthday didn’t end the way you thought it would, Ash,” Chris sighed, leaning his head against the corner of the wall.

“You kidding? Getting accidentally arrested is literally one of the most hilarious and interesting things that could’ve happened. At least I have you,” she kissed him.

“Come on you guys, I’m still here,” Josh said before passing out, drunk.

Chris and Ashley laughed at both the situation and the comment Josh had made. 

“Remind me to never go drinking with you guys again,” Ashley said, shaking her head in disbelief.


End file.
